WolfstarUma história de amor entre Sirius e Remus 13
by Euphemia Lovegood
Summary: Remus era um garoto solitário que nunca teve amigos ou mais que amigos. Quando ele se encontra com James,Peter e Sirius, sente coisas estranhas, e percebe que o amor está no ar. Será que esse amor é correspondido?
1. No Trem

No trem.

Remus lia o livro _Hogwarts; uma história _no mínimo pela décima terceira vez, e se sentiu bastante surpreso ao ver que tinha companhia. Geralmente se referiam á ele como "o garoto estranho cheio de cicatrizes" e sentavam-se ao menos á três palmos de distância. Remus suspirou, provavelmente os garotos dos quais ouvira os passos entrando na cabina onde ele estava só queriam zoar dele, e perguntar por que ele usava aquelas roupas desgastadas e tinha três cicatrizes no rosto.

-Oi, prazer, meu nome é James, podemos nos sentar aqui?

-Claro, claro. - Remus ficou um pouco surpreso pois nunca se voluntariavam para sentar com ele, nunca intencionalmente. Mas ele interrompeu seus pensamentos quando um menino de cabelos negros, longos, anelados e olhos cinza se sentou ao lado dele.

-Sirius Black.-Disse o garoto, rapidamente acrescentando quando viu a cara que Remus fez ao ouvir o sobrenome Black. -Não sou como os outros da minha família.- E estendeu a mão á remus, que parou de encarar o menino por um instante para apertar a mão de Sirius.

-Remus Lupin, prazer.

-Eu sou James Potter - Falou o menino de olhos castanhos e cabelos mais negros e rebeldes que Sirius. - E esse é Peter Pettigrew. - Acrescentou, indicando com a cabeça o menino loiro baixo e rechonchudo ao seu lado.

-Então, de que casa acham que vão ser?

\- Minha família toda vem da Sonserina sabe, os Black. Mas eu sou bem diferente do restante dela então, nunca se sabe o que esperar.

-Lufa-lufa não cairia mal. - Falou logo após de Sirius o louro.

-Corvinal e Grifinória também não. - Lupin falou, lera tudo sobre as casas de Hogwarts no livro e tinha achado essas duas as mais coincidentes com suas personalidades.

\- É, minha mãe e meu pai foram da Grifinória, e seria legal não seria? - Potter acrescentou.

-Chequem isso.- Disse Remus e limpou a garganta. -

_Grifinória, a morada dos que tem os corações indômitos, sangue frio e ousadia, procuram sempe ajudar seus amigos e iguais com nobreza; Lufa-lufa, onde pertencem os justos e leais, pacientes, sinceros, sem medo do trabalho ou da dor; Corvinal, onde a mente é a maior arma e permanece sempre alerta, onde os de grande espírito e saber, sempre encontrarão seus semelhantes; Ou Sonserina, astúcia e ambição, trabalhando para conseguir seus objetivos com estratégia._

-Legal. - Falou Sirius quando Remus acabou de falar, o que causou a ele um rubor no rosto, nunca tinha recebido aprovação ou amizade.

-Querem algo do carrinho, queridos?- Uma senhora perguntou, passando a porta do vagão. Remus não queria nada, ou melhor, queria, mas não podia pagar, o que deixou transparecer uma expressão triste na cara dele, e, para sua surpresa, um ronco na barriga, estava faminto.

-Alguém quer algo? Black? Pettigrew? Lupin? – Perguntou James.

-8 Sapos de chocolates por favor. – Falou Sirius, entregando cinco galeões para a mulher.

-Você vai comer isso tudo? – Perguntou Lupin, e, para seu desaponto, sua voz saiu baixa e um pouco aguda, como a de uma criança perdida.

-Não bobinho, vou dividir com vocês, é claro. Ah, e se alguém tirar Wendelin, a esquisita, estou precisando dela para a coleção, junto com Merlin e Ptolomeu.-Lupin se sentiu estranho e feliz, então ele eram amigos, não eram? Estavam até dividindo coisas. – Ah! Obrigada. Aqui, dois para você James, dois para Peter, dois para Remus e trinta e dois para mim.-Black completou.

\- Estou vendo que é ótimo com números, Black. – Disse James, com deboche, o que fez Sirius rir, e ele ria como um cachorro, e, na opinião de Lupin, tinha um sorriso lindo. Lupin se deparou com esse pensamento e tentou afastá-lo da mente, ficando rosado como um tomate.

-Olha, já estamos em Hogwarts!- Falou Peter, que até agora não tinha falado nada, e parecia tímido. Remus olhou pela janela e viu o castelo mais majestoso e magnífico da vida dele.

-Uau.-Ele acabou dizendo, e viu que não era o único que compartilhava desse pensamento.


	2. Leões, Texugos, Águias e Serpentes

A seleção

Um grande homem gritava:

-Alunos do primeiro ano! Alunos do primeiro ano aqui! – Ele era enorme e tinha uma barba curta e escura. Lupin, Potter, Peter e Sirius se encaminharam até o cais onde o homem estava, e viram alguma coisa na água, que fez eles estremecerem.

\- Bom, iremos navegar de barco até a outra margem, só são permitidos quatro alunos em cada barco, nada mais que isso, está bem? Quando chegarmos lá, a Profa. McGonogall irá encaminhar vocês ao salão principal para a seleção das casas e o banquete, agora, sem mais papo-furado, vamos lá! Os quatro alunos se acomodaram no barco, com o mesmo arranjo do trem, e partiram para Hogwarts.

Os alunos ouviram algumas coisas sobre as casas de Hogwarts que a Profa. McGonogall estava falando, ela parecia jovem porém com experiência, e prendia os cabelos negros num coque alto, deixando sua aparência ainda mais severa. Lupin já sabia de tudo daquilo, então se ocupou de ficar olhando para Sirius, que prestava atenção em McGonogall, com uma expressão apreensiva, com medo de ser escolhido por uma casa da qual não gostava, com medo de, que, quando chegassem em casa, Walburga, sua mãe, o torturasse com a maldição Cruciatus, enquando seu pai ficava com uma expressão indiferente, sentado numa poltrona lendo o Semanário das Bruxas ou o Profeta Diário. Mas Lupin não sabia disso, tampouco Potter, tampouco Pettigrew, mas eles não sabiam de muitas coisas sobre os outros, tinham acabado de se conhecer afinal, eles não sabiam por exemplo, que o pai de James era chefe dos aurores, não sabiam que Sirius tinha um irmão Regulus, que se dava muito bem com ele na verdade, mas que a rivalidade entre as casas era sempre motivo de brigas na família Black, eles não sabiam que Pettigrew era solitário e nunca tinha tido amigos na infância, e não sabiam, por exemplo, que, quando mais novo, Remus tinha sido mordido por um lobisomem, e, que em toda noite de lua cheia ele cumpria sua triste sina. Mas isso pouco importava para os quatro calouros, pois eles não sabiam de nada disso...ainda.

Um chapéu foi apoiado no banquinho de quatro pernas, e, para espanto de cada primeiro anista, começou a cantar por um corte que tinha perto da aba:

Eu sou o chapéu seletor,

Seleciono pela mente e pelo coração,

Eu sou o chapéu seletor,

E todo ano canto uma canção,

Seleciono os primeiro anistas,

Vejo caras velhas e novas,

Vejo sua mente,

Leio seu coração,

E direi de qual dessas pertence;

Grifinóra, Grifinória de Godric,

Onde os bravos e nobres pertencem,

A moradia dos ousados,

A casa dos mais valentes;

Lufa-lufa, Lufa-lufa de Helga,

Onde habitam os leais e sinceros,

Talentosos, oh, muito talento,

Gentis e sempre serenos

Lufa-lufa, com alegria aceno;

Corvinal, Corvinal de Rowena

Onde os sábios e de mente alerta

Os de bom espírito e saber

Encontram as respostas da natureza;

Sonserina, Sonserina de Salazar,

Os de grande astúcia

Que procuram grandeza,

Encontram em seus iguais ou ódio ou beleza

Sonserinos são uma coisa,

Ou você ama ou odeia,

Agora para de bater papo,

E rápido, pois tem sobremesa!

Todos aplaudiram.

-Priscila Awero!

-Lufa-Lufa!

-Cassandra Billicent!

-Corvinal!

-Sirius Black!

_Grifinória!

-Regulo Black*! (*Eu considerei o Sirius e o Régulo da mesma idade nesta história, mas no original, o Sirius era mais velho que o Régulo, e o Régulo devia ter entrado depois, enfim, vamos ver aí a casa do Black mais novo né?)

-Sonserina!

-Eduardo Carrow!

-Sonserina!

-Milena Dumpson!

-Grifinória!

-Lily Evans!

-Grifinória!

-Ernesto Grinderwald!

-Corvinal!

-Remus Lupin!

_Você viu o rosto dele?

-Nossa!

-Será que ele foi mordido por um dragão?- Remus já estava acostumado a esses comentários, então só abaixou a cabeça e, quando ia seguir em frente sentiu uma mão no seu ombro e uma voz:

-Boa sorte Remus!- Ele se virou e era Sirius. Não soube por que, mas Remus se sentiu mais confiante aquela hora, e levantou a cabeça, esperando o chapéu dizer:

-Grifinória! – Ele se encaminhou perto de Sirius Black, Milena Dumpson e Lily Evans

-Xenophilius Lovegood!

-Corvinal!

-Marlene Mc Kinnon!

-Grifinória!

-Lucius Malfoy!

-Sonserina!

-Lena Osborn!

-Lufa-lufa!

-Peter Pettigrew!- Dessa vez, todos os alunos esperaram, e esperaram, mais de cinco minutos. O desespero estampado na cara de Peter, até que, sete, minutos depois, com uma voz alta que fez todo mundo levar um susto, o chapéu gritou:

-Grifinória

-James Potter!

-Grifinória!

-Quirino Quirrel!

-Corvinal!

-Severo Snape!

-Sonserina!

Então era isso. Sirius era de Grifinória. Se sentia estranho, pra falar a verdade, estava feliz por não estar na sonserina, mas estava pensando em Régulo, seu irmão, e suas difereças. E, mais do que Régulo, estava pensando em sua mãe. Oh, sim, Walburga Black era conhecida por ter uma das maldições Cruciatus mais fortes do mundo bruxo, e ela usava eu "dom" para imprimir medo em seus filhos. Queria ser respeitada como uma rainha. Á frente de Sirius se via uma montanha de comida sendo devorada pelos leões da Grifinória. Olhou pra baixo a tempo de perceber a mudança em seus trajes. Sua gravata, outrora preta, se transformava em um tecido escarlate com listras douradas. Já imaginava sua mãe tentanto lavá-la sem sucesso, exclamando que ele, Sirius, "É uma vergonha para a família Black'.

-Batatas, Sirius? – Falou uma voz doce ao seu lado, era Remus. Sirius não havia tirado os olhos dele na locomotiva.

-Ah, sim, obrigado. – Disse Sirius e abriu o sorriso com mais dentes possíveis que conseguiu, logo resultando em um abaixar de cabeça e bochechas rosadas. Por que ele tinha sorrido daquele jeito? "Idiota, idiota." Sirius pensou consigo mesmo. Olhou pra cima de novo, iria tentar ser civilizado dessa vez. Levantou a cabeça e via todos os seus colegas pegando a sobremesa, Pudins de caramelo com nuvens de açúcar. Pegou o último, e viu o olhar de Remus cair sobre o prato, com fome nos olhos. O amigo não havia pego nenhum pudim

-Você quer metade? – Perguntou Sirius.

-Errrm, se você não se importar, é claro. – Os meninos acabaram a sobremesa e ouviram um homem de barbas prateadas, olhos azuis como o céu e oclinhos meia-lua falar sobre regras. Falou que não poderiam visitar a Floresta Proibida. Afinal, ela era proibida, claro; Ouviram ele falar que não eram para fazer mágicas nos corredores ou passear nos terrenos de Hogwarts, e que deviam seguir os monitores de sua casa para o dormitório.

Ahá! Esta era a deixa de Sirius. Seguiu um menino alto de olhos muito castanhos escada acima.

-Essa é a sala comunal da Grifinória, onde vocês poderão fazer seus para casas e ficar no tempo livre. – O menino indicou com a mão esquerda – Esse é o dormitório das meninas. Já podem subir, suas malas estão lá em cima. E esse.- Ele disse, apontando com a mão direita outra escada. – Este é o dormitório dos meninos, vamos, Subam. – E viram-se vários borrões pretos se dirigindo á escada, os quais Sirius seguiu.

-Sabe, eu queria quea gente já pudesse jogar quadribol amanhã. Mas temos que esperar uma semana, umph. – Disse um James emburrado, pra em seguida dar um bocejo. Os companheiros de Sirius eram James, Remus, Peter e Frank Longbottom, um garoto magricela e tímido porém engraçado.

-Boa noite. – Disse Frank.

-Boa noite. – Disse James.

-Boa noite. – Disse Peter.

-Boa noite. –Disse Remus.

-Boanoite. – E o último foi Sirius.


	3. O dia de James

James foi acordado com uma "almofadada" na cara.

-Ah, cara, deixa eu dormir. – Sirius riu que nem um cachorro enquanto Remus abafava uma risadinha, tal como Peter.

-Todo mundo já tomou banho, só falta você, Potter. – Falou Frank Longbottom, colega de quarto dos marotos. (É claro que eles ainda não eram os marotos) – Não vai querer chegar atrasado no primeiro dia de aula não é mesmo?. – James, rápido como um raio, pulou da cama e foi para o banheiro. Abriu a torneira e esperou a banheira se encher de água, enquanto decidia o que ia usar no banho. Pegou um sal de banho com cheiro leve de ervas e deslizou para dentro da banheira quente. Shampoo, condicionador, jogou água na cara e deu uns tapinhas, murmurando algo como "acorda James, passe uma boa primeira impressão". Pegou a toalha felpuda vermelha e dourada e amarrou-a no quadril.

-Siriuuuuus. – Falou com uma voz chorosa e esticada. – Pega meu uniformeeee, tá na gaveta de cima. – Viu um punhado de roupas sendo jogadas até ele e as vestiu rápido. Pequena cheirada nas axilas, e fez uma careta. Desodorante. Ah, pronto. Saiu do banheiro não enxergando nada, mas como um homem novo. Cego, porém, novo. Tateou a procura dos seus óculos e os encontrou. Agora estava tudo mais nítido. Pegou a mochila e desceu junto aos amigos para o salão principal. Estava descendo as escadas da sala comunal para o primeiro andar quando viu uma juba ruiva na sua frente. Tropeçou na frente da garota, caindo de barriga no chão. Os olhos verdes o analisaram e ela estendeu uma mão. Ele a agarrou e subiu de pé.

-James Potter, prazer. – Ele esticou sua mão esperando um aperto não correspondido.

-Lily Evans. – Disse a garota e continuou andando com uma garota em direção ao salão principal.

Astronomia 9h00

Poções 10h15

Almoço 12h00

Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas (DCAT) 13h00

Transfiguração 14h30

Feitiços 16h00

Herbologia 17h00

Trato das Criaturas Mágicas (TCM) 18h00

Tempo livre 18h55

-Uau! Isso é um bocado de aulas, não? – Comentou Marlene McKinnon, uma menina que James vira com Lily Evans na escada.

Tinha sido um ano e tanto para os agora inseparáveis e populares Marotos, porém, vocês tem que me desculpar, pois a FanFiction ficou muito curta e, um aviso, a próxima FanFiction vai ser sobre o natal na casa dos Potter, e a próxima da próxima vai ser sobre o terceiro ano dos marotos em Hogwarts. **Aviso importante: Estou tentando escrever uma história com a perspectiva de cada um. A primeira foi com a do Lupin, a segunda do Sirius e essa do James. Eu não vou escrever só dos marotos, e vou repetir as pessoas, é claro.(Afinal essa é uma fic do Remus e do Sirius, né?) **


	4. Véspera de natal

Eu estava sentada com Marlene, esperando os Marotos, éramos amigos agora. James vinha junto com Peter, Sirius e Remus, que pareciam mais cabisbaixos do que nunca. Eu, que estava acostumada a ver os Marotos um pouco hum... como posso dizer? _Excessivamente agitados_, fiquei encabulada e perguntei:

-O que houve?

-Nenhum lugar pra passar o natal, ficaremos em Hogwarts mesmo.

-Ah... – Me esquecera que Sirius era considerado uma vergonha para a família e que a mãe de Remus ficava coincidentemente doente uma vez por mês.

-Vocês podem vir pra minha casa, tenho certeza que meu pai vai deixar, tem quartos para todo mundo. – E era verdade. Os Potter eram famosos na indústria de poções capilares, e possuíam uma grande mansão. Os olhos de Remus e Sirius brilharam com a proposta de James.

-Sério? – Responderam Sirius e Remus em uníssono. Ainda com os olhos brilhando.

-Sério. Olha, vou mandar uma coruja lá pra casa. – E James começou a escrever alguma coisa em um pergaminho para depois entrega-lo para Eleazar, sua coruja, que piou agradecida e alçou vôo.

-Ei, olha! Meu pai respondeu! – Disse James e pigarreou: -_Querido James, espero que esteja bem aí em Hogwarts. Recebemos seu comunicado e aceitamos que seus amigos venham passar o natal aqui em casa. (Com o consentimento dos pais deles, é claro.) A carta é curta pois temos que sair para jantar com o ministro. _

_Beijos, Fleamont e Euphemia Potter._

-Uhuuuuuu! - Falou Sirius, ou melhor, berrou. Remus só dava um olhar repreendedor, porém, em seus lábios, havia um sorriso. Foi naquele dia que eu percebi que Remus gostava de Sirius.

-Me fala, Remus. – Eu disse, séria. Além de mim, Remus era o único que estava na sala comunal da Grifinória. Todos os outros estavam dando um "rolê'' pela propriedade, namorando ou arquitetando planos com a capa da invisibilidade de James. E essa última opção retratava exatamente o que o resto dos Marotos estava fazendo no momento.

-Hã? – Remus parecia encabulado e envergonhado, pois estava vermelho como um tomate.

-Olha, Remus, eu sei que você gosta do Sirius. Olha, vamos fazer assim, eu troco um segredo seu por um segredo meu. Por favoooor, eu quero saber, juro que não conto pra ninguém. Ninguém.

-Ok, ok, então, eu gosto do Sirius. Satisfeita?

-Há quanto tempo?

-Desde o início das aulas. – Eu fiquei boquiaberta.

-Ele sabe?

-Não. Agora você me diz o seu segredo.

-Hum, ok. O negócio é o seguinte. Eu gosto da Marlene sabe, mas ninguém pode saber.

-Fechado.- A nossa conversa foi interrompida por um bando de moleques suados. Peter, James e Sirius.

-E aí, Moony? Melhor dormir né? Temos que sair cedo amanhã pra não perder o trem pra casa do James. – Quem falou isso foi o Sirius. E eu notei o rubor na cara do Remus quando ele acenou com a cabeça, pegou a pena e os pergaminhos e subiu para o dormitório dos meninos.

-Tchau, Lil. – James gostava de mim, aparentemente, mas eu não queria quebrar o coração dele, ele era um dos meus melhores amigos. Só Remus podia saber daquilo. E eu esperava que ele não contasse pra James. Esperava mesmo.


	5. Eu sou um monstro

Os Marotos estavam no trem indo para King's Cross, plataforma nove e meia. De lá, pegariam o carro do Sr. Potter e iriam para a casa de James. Era alegria geral. Os quatro garotos estavam gritando e sorrindo felizes.

-Chiu! – Falou a Profa. McGonogall, ela iria passar o natal na Escócia com seus pais pois estava doente.

-Humpf, não entendo por que ela não pode só aparatar. Tem que vir te trem. Se não viesse, faria um favorzão a nós. – Disse Sirius, exibindo uma caixa de Bombas de Bosta. Iria jogar na cabine da Sonserina, onde Snape e seus colegas estavam. E, se sobrasse, iria jogar um pouco na cabine da Corvinal, pois uma menina de lá não quis dar cola á ele nos exames de fim de ano. E, pior, o dedurou para o Professor Flitwick. A vozinha esganiçada do velho ainda reboava na cabeça "25 pontos á menos para Grifinória, Senhor Black. ".

-Ela não pode aparatar nos terrenos de Hogwarts, Já lhe disse, e, mesmo que ela fosse até Hogsmeade para aparatar, preferiu ficar tomando conta de alguns _casos sérios._ – Falou Remus , com um olhar repreendedor virado para Sirius, que fez cara feia.

0o0o0o0o

Estavam todos na mansão dos Potter.

-James, querido, por que não mostra o quarto á seus amigos? – Falou Euphemia Potter, mãe de James.

-Tá. – James se dirigiu ao andar de cima, acompanhado pelos outros três Marotos, e parou de súbito em frente á três portas. O quarto de Remus tinha vista para a Janela, cortinas, azuladas e uma estante de livros. O de Sirius tinha um armário e cobertores vermelhos. O de Peter tinha uma estante de objetos e vista para a janela com cortinas amareladas. Todos os quartos tinham banheiros acoplados. Remus entrou em seu quarto e posicionou seus livros na estante, abriu o malão de Hogwarts e deixou o pijama de inverno preto em cima da cama, pegando algumas roupas e empilhando em uma mesinha ao lado. Sirius, menos organizado, tirou os sapatos e se jogou na cama, pensando que ia fazer tudo depois, e agora só queria descansar. Peter colocou as roupas e o pijama de qualquer jeito na estante de objetos e abriu um pacote de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, comendo eles um a um.

0o0o0o0o

Era hora do jantar. Em cima da mesa dos Potter, havia frango frito, lasanha, salada, suco de abóbora, cerveja amanteigada e sobremesas maravilhosas. Os Marotos comeram até ficarem satisfeitos, e foram para a cama.

-Melhor natal de todos. – Disse Sirius, pensando na comida.

0o0o0o0o0o

Estavam de volta a Hogwarts. Ficaram só dois dias na casa dos Potter, dia 24 e dia 25 de dezembro. Tinham que começar a se preparar para os exames de final de semestre que aconteceriam em junho.

-Moony... – Disse Sirius com uma voz manhosa, deixando claro que queria alguma coisa.

-Hmm? – Respondeu Lupin, concentrado em um livro de história da magia que o Professor Binns (há muito tempo fantasma) tinha mandado eles lerem.

-Me empresta suas anotações? Só pra eu estudar um pouco? – Remus agora afastava a cabeça do livro, marcando a página em que parara e prestando atenção em Sirius. Deu um suspiro de desaprovação, como se já tivesse se acostumado com as lamentações do Black. Mas não tinha como negar aqueles olho pedintes de cachorro que ele tinha.

-Claro. Pode pegar. – Ele respondeu em uma voz sem emoção, a lua cheia era hoje e, mais tarde, ele teria que se reclusar na Casa dos Gritos.

-Eu sei por que você está triste. – Respondeu Sirius como se tivesse esperado por anos ao dizer aquilo. Remus estremeceu. "Quê? É óbvio que ele não sabe! É provavelmente algo que ele fez de errado e quer e desculpar. É, deve ser isso." Mas ele não conseguira se lembrar a últia vez que Sirius fizera algo de errado com ele.

-Você é um lobisomem não é Remus? – Falou Sirius em um sussurro audível, se ele tivesse falado o nome real de Remus em vez de Moony, era porque a coisa estava séria.

-O quê? Não! – Disse Remus, empalidecendo com a fala de Sirius porém enrubescendo de repente pois tinha gritado com ele.

-Você não precisa mentir pra mim, Moony. –Disse Sirius e colocou a mão no ombro de Sirius.

-Padfoot... Co-Como você descobriu isso? Alguém mais sabe? – Disse Remus rouco.

-Por que você não nos contou Remus? Por que você não ME contou? – Falou Sirius, encarando os olhos âmbar de Remus.

-Por que eu não lhes contei que eu era um monstro? – Lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos. –Pois vocês teriam feito como todos os outros, e me abandonado como amigo.

-Você não é um monstro Remus. E eu não vou te abandonar. Nunca. – Algo como um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Remus, e eles se abracaram como irmãos. Ali, naquela sala comunal deserta.


End file.
